Alpha Males
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Morgan has a devious mind, and it may help get the crime-fighting duo together.


**I don't do crossovers very much, but this idea has been niggling in the back of my mind ever since I watched Bones. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Alpha Males**

xXx

"May I buy you a drink?" a sultry voice asked.

Temperance turned, and she couldn't up buy gaze admirably at the dark-skinned man that stood before her. "Hello, Agent Morgan."

"Doctor Brennan. I'm here with the rest of my team, and I saw you here all by yourself. No woman should drink alone."

Temperance smiled. She and the rest of her team, along with Booth, had worked with the BAU on the most recent case, the case they had finally solved today after working tirelessly for two weeks. Although Agent Morgan did things in a way she wasn't accustomed to, she couldn't help but admire him. After all, he did get the necessary results. "Thank you, but I'm actually meeting Booth. He's just not here yet."

"Then if you don't mind, I'll keep you company until he gets here."

Temperance nodded, reaching for her glass of wine for a sip. When she was done, she turned her attention to Agent Morgan. "Besides work, what other things do you do?"

Morgan stared at her intently. "Well, the job does swallow up a lot of my free time. You can probably understand that."

She nodded her agreement.

"But when I do manage to obtain some time to myself, I like sports. I also restore houses. And of course, I love going on dates with beautiful women."

She might not always pick up on social cues, but she did have a knack of knowing when men were interested in her.

Booth's face flashed through her mind, but he hadn't shown any interest in being more than friends since Hannah's departure, and she knew she couldn't wait for him forever. She had to try to move on with her life. Agent Morgan was an attractive man, and she had a feeling he knew exactly how to pleasure a woman in bed. She leaned closer to him. "Would you like to have sexual intercourse?"

He barked out a laugh. "Despite spending some time with you, I'm still not completely used to your bluntness."

"It's who I am, but you haven't answered my question yet."

Morgan gently touched her cheek. "I want to do more than just have sexual intercourse with you. I'm going to ravish you," he promised, his dark eyes hooded.

She shivered. "Maybe we should go then. I can text Booth."

"Text me what?" an angry voice asked, interrupting the steamy atmosphere.

Temperance jumped in her seat, startled, as she turned her surprised gaze to her partner. "Oh, I was just going to text you that I decided to leave."

"Leave and go with _him_?" Booth asked.

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "I'm trying to not take offense to your tone."

"Yes," Temperance added without acknowledging Morgan's sarcastic statement.

"And do what?"

"You always tell me you don't want to hear about my conquests. Has that suddenly changed?"

Booth grimaced. "No, it has not. You've only known him for two weeks, and you're going to jump into bed with him?!"

"That's _none_ of your business."

"I think it is."

"Why?" Temperance asked, a firm set to her jaw.

Morgan stayed quiet as he watched the partners bicker. As soon as he walked into the Smithsonian Institution with Booth, he saw immediately that Booth and Temperance were interested in each other, he was a profiler after all, but for some reason, they weren't together. The more he watched, the more he saw, and he realized Booth was the reason they weren't more than friends and work partners.

Morgan thought what the other FBI agent needed was the right push to act on his feelings. Thankfully, he timed his flirting right, and Booth overheard what he needed to overhear.

Booth opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it again. "You barely know him," he finally said.

"So? Since when has that ever mattered to me?"

Booth stared at her with a fierce experience.

"And I wonder. How long did you know Hannah before you slept with her?"

"That's different. I was in love with her."

Temperance flinched. "Oh right. And I guess I'm not allowed to possibly find someone that might one day love me. I'm supposed to stay single and unattached, right? After all, I'm not capable of love."

Morgan realized he might have miscalculated. Maybe he should have listened to Prentiss and stayed out of it.

Booth took a step back. "I didn't stay that."

"But that's what you mean. You're allowed to be with whoever you what, but the minute I show the slightest interest in anyone, you can help but input what you think about my liaisons." She shook her head. "I told you how I felt. And you rejected me because you were dating Hannah. I accepted it and didn't mention anything further about my heartbreak. Even when you and Hannah broke up, you made it clear we would only ever be friends and co-workers. I'm not doing anything wrong by trying to move on. You can't say no to me and expect me to stay single. It's not fair." She stood up. "Agent Morgan, are you still interested?"

Morgan opened his mouth to reply, despite not having any idea what he was going to say, but thankfully, he didn't have to come up with a response.

"Bones, I'm sorry," Booth whispered. "You're right. I have no right to be jealous when I said no. I can't help the way I feel, though."

Temperance closed her eyes. "So you don't want me, and you don't want to me to be with someone else. That's not fair!"

Booth took her hand. "I know. And I'm done saying I don't want you. Because that's probably one of the biggest lies I ever told anyone."

Temperance's breath caught in her throat. "I don't understand."

"Bones, I'm not sure I ever stopped loving you. Even when I dated Hannah. I did care for her, and maybe I did love her in a way, but I don't think she ever took your place in my heart. And I'm sorry I made you think I stopped caring. I think I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me the year before. I just hope I'm not too late."

Temperance turned her wondrous eyes onto Morgan. "I think I have to cancel our sexual intercourse. I might be having very nice sexual intercourse with Booth later instead."

Morgan smiled while Booth glared at him. "I totally understand. Go."

The pair walked out of the bar together. Morgan sighed deeply. His plan worked.

xXx

(word count: 1,087)


End file.
